1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of most widely used flat panel displays. The LCD includes two substrates on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Voltages are applied to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and thereby control the amount of light that is transmitted through the liquid crystal layer.
LCDs consume low amounts of power. However, since LCDs are not self-emissive, they utilize a separate light source to irradiate light. Fluorescent lamps can be used for this purpose.
For example, fluorescent lamps may be included in a backlight assembly which supplies light that is passed through the liquid crystal layer. In addition to fluorescent lamps, the backlight assembly may include various optical sheets and a receptacle for receiving the optical sheets and fluorescent lamps.
An LCD configured in this manner may be classified as a direct-type LCD or an edge-type LCD, depending on the way the fluorescent lamps mounted in the backlight assembly are positioned. In the direct-type LCD, a balance board is used so that a deviation between voltages applied to the fluorescent lamps does not occur.
The balance board may be of the type that utilizes a transformer coil, or of the type that utilizes a capacitor. Since the balance board is a separate element including a coil or capacitor, not only is the number of steps in the LCD's assembly process increased, but the size of the LCD is increased as well. For example, if a balance board, which includes a plurality of capacitors connected in series to each fluorescent lamp, is mounted to a rear surface of a backlight assembly, the thickness of the LCD in which the backlight assembly is disposed is increased.
Accordingly, there is a need to remove a deviation between voltages applied to fluorescent lamps included in a backlight assembly, while reducing the thickness of an LCD.